


Mieko first day at Karasuno high school!

by love_rocket114



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_rocket114/pseuds/love_rocket114
Summary: It'a all started with just a touch... a magic touch that made him fall in love with him.





	Mieko first day at Karasuno high school!

I was kinda nervous to go into a new school. The fact of knowing nobody terrified me. I didn't want to be left out like before. Well, i was the one to blame since i didn't make any effort to make friend and stuff. But this time, i wanted to make change and participate more in school and activites. I was tired of being alone and always counting on my brother to save me all the time. I wanted to show him that i didn't need his help anymore! I can do thing by myself also! 

But, as excepted. This morning kinda started on the wrong foot. After snoozing my alarm a million time once again. I finally got up the bed. Late, thinking it left me one more day of vacation. Good lord i was wrong !!! Being in a complete rush, i took a quick shower, put my new beautiful uniforme that i liked very much! It was way more mature then the other one from my other school! I was finally ready to get out of the house! 

" alright! No stress! You just gotta be yourself!" 

I said to myself when i put my shoes into my feet and put my backpack on my back. After making sure everything was locked and looking at myself one more time in the mirror, i replace correctly my hair before heading out. I was ready to go to school. On the way, i took my deadass time because i was actually really nervous.. Even if i was in a rush i didn't really care to be honest. My heart was beating fast and my palm was sweaty…. In my head, i kept saying that i need to not screw things up on the first day or i’ll be all alone once again. It didnt help at all… It only made me feel way more nervous!

Getting lost in my head like usuall, someone took me out of it while feeling a familiar hand on my shoulder. Who could it be ?! After i turned around to find out who this was, i was shook to find out my good friend Hinata Shoyo! Its been a while actually! I was so glad to see a familiar face! We weren't in touch during summer so i kind forgot about him. He was the only friend i made in school. We related because of how small we where hahaha! 

" Hinataaaaaa! - i run into him to hug him tight - hey you look way taller then last time wouahhhhhhh! - i said to tease him a little bit. " I said with enthusiasm.

" shut your face!" - He was kidding mostly. - " I didnt know you attented Karasuno high school! "

" yup yup ! My big bro is here actually i wanted to follow his footstep to so i joined the school he seem to care so much about! " 

" i see… ! " 

" let's go we are gonna be late! " 

My brother was once a member of the volleyball team. But , he graduated a long time ago! Now he assiste often their match. And i often come with him to watch the match also. This is basically how i fell in love with the sport! With a bonus, it bring my brother and i closer since it made us spend more time together ! I was so happy about it! Yonusuke was the number 9! He was a big part of the team ! He inspired me to at least try it out. I wasn't as goodas him. Still make a lot of mistakes since i want familiar with Volleyball terme but i was studying them on how they speak on the court and stuff. At leaast, i wanted to try. I mean... We never know!

When i was done daydreaming about my bro, it was finally time to leave the house! I was pretty nervous don't get me wrong! It just like i was doing a oral presentation in front of the class... OH NO! I got butterflies in my stomach only thinking about it. I was preparing my speech since i was the new kid. Dammit! Before i even got the chance to realize it. I was already standing in front of the gate with my friend Hinata. Honestly thank god he was here because i don't know if i would have made it this fare.. We kinda rush to go in our class since we where already late. And as i imagine it. They where already all siting at their place.

" so sorry ! We got lost.... " 

I said for an excuse to run away from the penalty. I mean it was kinda truth but still. As i was about to go at my seat, the teacher kinda stop me as she wanted me to present myself in front of the whole classroom.

" Mieko right ? Why won't you present yourself to your new classmate!

" Sure... "

I said as i stood myself in front of the whole class. It was always nerves raking but as i wanted to change thing around. I took a deep breath as i look at my friend in the eyes who was encouraging me from where he was.

" hmmmmmm... Nice to meet you everyone! Im Mieko Takinoue! I like to read manga and play volleyball! I hope we can all be friend! Thank u for your kindness!

I said quietly with a shaky voice as usual. After benching a little bite to thanking them for listing to me i finally got back to my seat as i can took a deep breath again. I always hated speaking in front of the class but this years i wanted to get over this fear if i wanted to join the Volleyball team! It was one of the step to come i guess for me !

The first period went pretty well. It wasn't a real class, just the teacher teaching us the rule, showing us the planning of the years and all the other basic stuff. It was always like this the first day of school! It was great, because i wasn't in the mood to learn new stuff. I was preoccupied about the Volleyball team. I was so so so excited to go see the gym and meet everyone!

Finally, the bell ring and we where free to discover the new school. We can visite all kind of club and sign up for once for the after school activities. My friend Hinata and i already know in wath club we wanted to join so far.

" wanna go the the gym ? " I asked as i was packing my stuff in my bag. "

" You know it ! " He said with his eyes full of excitement "

" Let's go! " 

I waited for him to finish to do it also. And as we where ready, he kinda start to Naruto run in the hallway. Not wanting to let me get their first, i hurry up to be able to catch him. As excepted it was a tight and when we arrived at the door of the gym, we kinda slip and knock both of our head into it. Until a girl open the door surprise to see two knuckleheads on the floor.

" geez Hinata watch your step dude! "

" don't blame it on me, your the one who slept because you weren't watching where you where going! "

" yeah yeah...! Sorry anyway! "

I laughed after i help him getting up the floor. We stood proudly in front of this beautiful young girl. She look so mart and kind hearted! Wait i knew her! My brother always talked about her! It was Kyoko the girl manager! She was pretty intimidating! I don't think i can be as serious as her. 

" Sorry to bother you! We where hoping to have a chance to join the volleyball team! "

I said loud in proud to her. She kind smile as she look at our clothes. 

" you guys are still wearing the school uniform. Go get change and come back!

" yess mam! "

We said as we where running to the club room as we knew where it was. My brother would always let me in before when he was still a part of the team. So it was weird to be here without him. It was finally my turn to shine! All hype, i put my bag on the floor as i quick change into my sport uniform. My sporty shoes ready to run, i left before Hinata as i heard him yelling at me for taking advantage of it.

I got back into the gym they where still practicing. My heart was beating really fast as i got nervous again. It was pretty much the first time i was here without my bro. It was kinda weird but i really enjoy it. Seeing everyone training hard make me wanna do the same and i couldn't wait to be a part of their team.

" Hey if this isn't Yonusuke little bro! You really grew up to fast! "

Said a familiar voice as he was messing with me by petting my hair aggressively to mess around.

" Don't traumatized the new kid yet Tanaka! He not gonna want to come back after! "

" No no its fine i don't mind at all! Im glad to be here! So... are you guys running out of member or wath ? "

I said as i notice that not everyone was here. I wanted to see Nishinoya the Libero and Asahi the Ace! But i guess it was still to soon to see them yet. Noticing it wasn't maybe my business i felt shy as i excuse myself for putting my nose in their stuff.

" So sorry i didn't want to be rude or anything!"

"Hahaha its fine! Yeah... or 3 years are kinda missing and we don't have back up for the moment! " said sadly the capitain of the team. " We don't have a coach also. "

As we stood around to chat a little bite. I started to warm up thinking i was about to show them my knowledge. Before a cinnamon head show up. I was glad to see him. I started to get worried as he where taking forever to get here.

" hey you finally show up ! " I said as i run into him shaking him off because of excitement.

He seem to be shook to see a familiar face. He probably didn't want to be on the same team as him or something. I never saw him more working up like this to be honest.

" hmmm, Hinata ? "

" HOW CAN I BEAT HIS ASS IF WE ARE IN THE SAME TEAM ! "

He kinda turn around as he yelled at him with all of his little heart can. The tension got pretty high as Tanaka where here to separate them. At first, he seem to be as intense as Hinata. Maybe way more intense. But in this kinda case we could always count on him to calm the situation. Or at least to make them shut up a little as he hit them both on the same spot on their head.

" if you wanna join the team, you guys gotta learn to get alone and work togheter! "

Said calmly the capitaine as he look kinda disparate already.

" you to Mieko! Tou gotta learn how to step up and do something when it happen okey ? "

" But i didn't do anything! "

" Excacly ! " now don't come back until you guys can work togheter!

He kinda locked us out of the gym. As Tanaka was making funny faces all the way. We didn't know wath to say or do at first as we where both staring at the door.

" nooooooo! I wanted to start to playyyyyyyyyy!

Its always like this when the king of the court arrive. He think he can own the play and work on his own. "

" not agaiiiiin! " i said as i put myself between them before they started to fight again. "

Watheves im going home. " said Kageyama as Hinata stood in front of him to confront him.

" Hey, we gotta learn how to work togheter if we wanna join the team! If you leave i'll stop trying! Its a effort team! We gotta do this if we wanna play! "

I could hear him sigh evelly as he stand next to the door. Landing his back on the wall while crossing his harm against his chest.

" right. "

It was like the calm before the storm. Both where finally calm and stop arguing for once. I started to see hope as the door finally open. They where leaving because practice was over.

We are ready to play! Let us iiiiiiiin!

Said little Hinata as Daichi put a hand on his shoulder .

" tomorrow. Sorry guys!

I frowned a little bite as Tanaka step outside after the capitain was already gone from sight. In his big hand, he was flipping around the key of the gym as he was smiling. It was quite beautiful. I always loved to see him smile but seeing it closer then usuall.. Made my heart skipt a beat. I could still feel his hand in my head as i seem to enjoy his touch... oh noo. Not this again! Did i started to catch feeling for him ? I was worried as i seem to feel in love pretty easily. It kinda confirmed as he brought me and the other closer to him to murmured something in our hear. My heard couldn't handle it as my face was probably so red already. I was feeling shy, probably scared to have him noticing anything weird about me.

" meet me here tomorrow before school,ok?. I'll let you all in so we can play a little bit! Practice mostly ok ? "

" For real ? Aahhh thank u so much Tanaka! " i said so happily after finding myself hugging him tight.

" not another hugger, i have enough of Nishinoya alreadyyyyyyyyy! " he said after laughing a little bit while he was petting my hair again.

" stop doing that im not a pet! "

After this, we clean the gym and call it a night for now. Hinata ans Kageyama went on their way since their apparently live close to each other. I was alone and my house was kinda far away. I always hated to walk alone durning the night. But thank god he was still here and offering to walk with me until to the buss stop.

" i'll walk you home! Its been a while since i last saw Yonusuke! "

" thanks! Sorry for the bother! "

My brother wasn't probably home as he was working at the electronics shops of the family. He often came late and i was alone at home until he got back. Our family situation kinda got weird since recently. Let's just say.. He is the one who is taking care of me now. I don't speak with my parents anymore... I was still heartbroken over the situation. But i guess i can't change some old fool mind i guess.

The walk itself was pretty silence. No one trully talk as we didn't know Wath to say or talk. Guess i was still nervous about the fact of being alone with him. All i could feel is my heart beating so fast that i was scared he was gonna notice it.

" here we are ! " I said as we where standing in front of the building of our appartement. He were at first only gonna walk with me to the buss stop but he insiste as it was getting darker. "

" oh you guys live in a appartement ? "

" yupppp! Just me and my big bro! "

" that's cool! "

As i wasn't excepted to see him earlier. The door of our place open quietly as my brother face showed up.

" i tought i hear a familiar voice! Thank you for walking my brother home! Wanna join ? I just finish cooking a supper! "

All of our stomach make a funny noice as my brother start to laugh like crazy. He let us in as we both took our shoes off. As i put my kawaii slipper in a soft color pink. I rush to wash my hand before welcoming my beautiful little kitty who seem to be waiting for me as she snuggle me around my leg. I took her gently into my arm as i give her lots of love."

" sorry to make you wait Luuuuuna! "

I sais happily after completely forgetting that we have a special guess tonight. My brother took over as he invited him at the table where all the good food where. My brother was honestly so kind. Even if he was tired after a long say of work, he came early and took the time to cook for us. It really did touch my heart. "

" sorry, he is always like this when he is home. He ignore me to when his cat is in the decor . Mieko is time to eat now! Dome before the food get cold! "

" Yeahhhhhh!

I took place around the table and as usual, Luna took place on my lap. She sat there as she was calmly taking nap while we start to eat. For tonight, my brother made some good ramen like he knew how to make them. It smell so good that i was excited to eat.

" Itadakimasuuuuuu!! " We all said before digging in happilly after separating our baguette.

We where speaking about mostly anything and nothing at the same time. It was the first time we had a guest over and the fact that it was Tanaka made thing even more special! After it, it was getting pretty late and my brother kindly offer him to stay since he couldn’t sleep peacefully knowing he was alone outside. Even if Tanaka was big and strong, it was still pretty dangerous to be alone outside this late.

" sure why nooot! "

As i was doing the dishes, i realise that my room was all pink that my room was like.. All rainbows, pink and kawaii! I wouldn't want him to have a clue about who i trully was. I took my brother a side as i got anxious about it.

" tell me where he is gonna sleep ? "

" In your room! Ill make him a bed beside yours. "

" I didnt clean my room its a mess and their is enough space! "

" just some excuse, you let Hinata sleep in your room! Why can he stay too ? "

You guys realise that im right in front of you ? Eh i understand everything you say. I don't really mind. I sleep with my chaotic sister who listing to rock music before going to sleep. I can handle anything. "

He said so calmy as he look sleepy. Probably because of all the training he did. I felt bad for letting him staying up late because i was scared of him judging me.. I took a deep breath after i hit my brother on the shoulder.

" Don't put Hinata in this, he is my childhood friend pff! Alright... Come with me! Ill set you something nice for the night! You can go take a shower during this time, its on your left! " I said while rushing to the storage room. I took some more pillow and blanket as they werent already enough in my room. After making something nice and soft and enjoyable for a big person like him. I forgot that i was pretty small compare to him so i took the longest blanket i have for him. "

And when his bed was finally made right next to mine, he was finally out of the shower. All clean and brand new. Without a shirt... At first, i stare right into his eyes as i wanted to admire his beauty even more. But i got nervous again, thinking of how much my face could be blushing right now. My eyes quickly look down at the floor as i feel frozen on place. I never felt this weird before. Like i didn't know wath to say or do. I was Starstruck by him.

" hmmm.... Well... i....Well... its made. "

That all i could find to say as my gay side panicked on the inside. I let him in my room as i was more nervous about wath he might have to say about my weird self. But when he got in. I was shook about the fact he didnt have anything mean to say about it. Beside Hinata, he was the second other male i let in my room beside my brother. So it was a big deal since i didn't know him really. I wonder wath he was thinking but as soon as i turned out to look at him, he was already all snuggle inside the blanket i left for him.

My cat Luna already feel confortable around him as she was rolling all over him. She found a spot to sleep around his neck as she often do this with me also.

" My cat seem to like you ! "

I said all happily as i was already change in my pyjamas while he was taking a shower. I just put a pair of old jogging and i blue pastel shirt with some my melody character in it. I was about to go to bed as he open his eyes while staring at me a little bit. For a moment, i wasn't scared of wath he could think right now. I was just happy and feeling myself lucky that Tanaka was even here at the first place !

" you know, i don't really judge people for who they are. Mostly because i don't really care about that kind of stuff. But if it make you happy i guess its good. But don't get the wrong idea. Im not gay myself.. I have feeling for Kyoko even if she keeps rejecting my advance. I just walked you home for your safety that all. But i accept you believe it or nah. I can't wait to see wath you got tomorrow morning! " he said with a peaceful voice as he where already asleep. "

I didn't know how to handle everything he just said. I was kinda destroy and heartbroken at the same time. I felt a little bit of happiness since it was the second person who accept me for who i was beside my brother. Even with that, it was hard to find sleep. A was looking at my celling lost in my head. Thinking of all kind of situation that may never happen. I turned around so many time in my bed that i ending up facing the wall. Still lost. Wath was i thinking falling in love with him ? I was trully really hopelless.


End file.
